Duck meets his ancestor
by nobody impotant
Summary: The Lunatics are in for a real suprise when Tech discovers that Ducks ancestor is still alive and when they meet him they end up being sent back in time and meeting all of there ancestors and end up having to save them from somthing that could destroy the lunatics before they are even born. It gets better after the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Duck meets his ancestor

Ch1

A/N This is my attempt at making a Lunatics unleashed crossover with Looney Tunes. I am not the biggest Lunatics expert so if you notice some inaccuracies just bear with me please. In this story Duck finds out the famous space hero Duck Dodgers might be his ancestor, I know Duck Dodgers is 4 ½ centuries in the future and LU is 7 centuries in the future, but say there both 4 1/2. I'm making this up as I go so any suggestions would be nice. I decided to go with the Looney Tune show version of the Looney tune characters. I may use charecters from other franchises, so if I put in a charecter you don't think should be part of the story just tell me and I won't use him/her again.

Disclaimer: All charecters in this story are property of Warnerbrothers.

It was a typical day at lunatics HQ and as usual Duck was looking in the mirror trying to think of anything that could get him more attention, while the others went about their daily routines Ace was meditating, Slam was eating everything edible and some stuff that wasn't, Lexi was playing video games, and Rev was doing whatever he did.

As the day wore on with no sign of trouble, Tech watched his computer with shock on his face. He ran to where the others were chilling with the shocking news.

Tech: Team! Come here quick!

They all ran to were Tech was standing so they could see what is wrong.

Ace: What's up Tech.?

Tech: You know that computer I designed to search for information about our ancestors.

Ace: What about it?

Tech: It seems it has found something interesting about Duck's ancestral heritage.

Ace: Hear that Duck he found out somthing about you ancestors. Duck? Duck!

Duck was still standing in front of the mirror oblivious to Tech's presence. Till Ace's scream brought him back out of his fantasies of being as incredible as he wished he was.

Duck: What!

Ace: Tech just said he found out something about your ancestor from hundreds of years ago.

Duck: so what not like he's even alive why should I care.

Every one rolled thier eyes before, Tech spoke again.

Tech: Actually, that is the incredible part your Ancestor from ancient times is actually alive.

Everyone looked at Tech in amazement.

Duck: My ancestors is what!? How is that even possible?

Tech: According to my computer your ancestor was actually cryogenically frozen 4 and ½ centuries ago shortly after his wife left him.

Duck: Hold a second here if my ancestor is still alive then who is he.

Tech: According to my analyses he is none other than the famed space hero Duck dodgers.

Everyone's jaws dropped at this news, while Duck practically cheered in excitement.

Duck: ha I knew I was from greatness and now I have proof suckers! And sense I am decindid from such a born leader, I think that means I am clearly the most qualafied to lead us.

Everyone just rolled thier eyes again at their teammates quicknest to try and use this oppurtunity to prove how great he thinks he is.

Then, Ace budded in and said.

Ace: Owe really, I heard Dodgers was a hack who got by with dumb luck and relies mostly on his cadet to save him then takes all the credit for himself.

Duck scolded Ace and they proceeded to argue till Slam and Lexi broke them up. Then to break the tension Lexi spoke up.

Lexi: Actually now that I think of it Captain Dodgers always looked a lot like Duck on the news.

They all nodded in agreement. Then Ace continued to try and annoy Duck by saying.

Ace: And from what I hear that's not the only thing he has in common with Duck.

Duck: what is that supposed to mean?

Duck asked angrilly.

Ace: I heard he tried to have people build him a giant marvle statue of himself, at the football stadium with a big gold name plate that said the greatist duck in history, and when he saved a bunch of little aliens from being enslaved he asked them if he could have one of them as his personal sevant, as a reward.

Duck: And, why shouldn't somone of his greatness have nice things? Besides, it's great knowing not all ducks have to play second best with some spotlight hogging rabbit!

After breaking up the 2 of them again, Duck said.

Duck: Tech do you think I can meet him? I would like to be with someone who understands my greatness for a change.

They all rolled thier eyes yet again then Tech said.

Tech: Actually it may be useful or at least interesting to meet the one surviving ancestor of one of us.

Meanwhile, on duck dodgers ship. The cadet watches a news broadcast of the Lunatics latist victory, as Captain Dodgers (Daffy Duck) wakes up from his 4th nap of the day.

DD: Cadet!

Dodgers yells angrilly.

Cadet: Yes, captain Dodgers.

Said, the Eager Young Space Cadet. (Who resembled Porky Pig)

DD: I wake up from my nap and see you watching TV and not making nachos, you know I like nachos with choclate syurp, coverd in powdered suger with a side of fries and a 2 litter bottle of rootbeer after, my nap!

Cadet: But captain, I've been working 15 hours straight, I just thought I could take a little TV break.

DD:While you thought...

The scene on the TV catches Daffy's atinchin as, he notices an uncanny resimbalence in the group with some people he remembers from his past.

DD: Cadet who are those people on the TV?

Before the Cadet could answer, Daffy heard the Rabbit on TV speak.

Ace: While Docs, it was nothing we couldn't handle...

As, Daffy noticed the simmalarities in the way the rabbit talked he ran to his room saying.

DD: No, it couldn't be, it just isn't possible!

Leaving the cadet comfused, while on TV a familiar looking Duck tried to snatch the podium.

Cadet: That Duck really does look alot like the captain. Wonder if there're related


	2. Chapter 2

Duck meets his ancestor Ch2

A/N: This is the second chapter of my story. Remember I'm making this up as I go, so if anyone has any ideas please place them in your reviews and also please review. Keep in mind for the sake of the story the Lunatics live in the 2450s instead of the 2700s and just to be I don't own any of the rights to the Lunatics, the Looney tunes, or any other characters I decide to throw in.

The next day the Lunatics went to the protectorate HQ in the Headquarters district of ACME tropolis to look up where Duck's new found family member is stationed. Once there Tech asked to see an old teacher of his that would know where to find the now famous Duck Dodgers.

Duck: Tech are you sure this old nerd friend of yours can help us find the source of my great heritage.

Tech: Hold your horses Duck Dr.I.Q Hi may not be the most confident among researchers, but he's an old friend of mine and the one who unfroze Dodgers if anyone knows where he is it's him.

Duck: He better because if…..

Ace: cool it Duck. Geez why are you so obsessed with this anyway?

Duck: Why am I so… Ace I have been waiting my whole life to find someone like me and now I have and of all people it's the duck that defeated Mars, it's the duck that stopped the fudd, the duck that won the 286th Earth Outworld war the duck that…

Ace: Ok, okay you had me at someone like you. You know Duck seriously, I wouldn't get my hopes up from what I hear Dodgers isn't the legend he's cracked up to be. I heard he's was a lying con artist that got to where he is just by dumb luck and treats his crew like slaves.

Before Duck could respond, the door opened and Dr.I.Q Hi walked in to address his visitors.

Dr.I.Q Hi: Greetings lunatics, Tech has told me a lot about you 5, or at least when he stops talking about how much of a genius he is.

They all chuckled as Tech hugged the protectorate scientist.

Tech: Dr.I.Q Hi it's been too long you old crackpot.

Dr.I.Q Hi: Yes it has you mangy mutt.

After catching up on all the new research and what not, they got back to business just when Duck was about to tell them to shut up.

Dr.I.Q Hi: Well old friend here is the coordinates to Dodgers post outside of the planet Outworld. He was sent there as a guest of the emperor to honor the recent peace treaty between Outworld and Earth.

Tech: Thanks I.Q, I hope we see him it would be interesting to see how Duck can put up with someone like himself.

I.Q Hi: Owe from what you told me, these 2 should get along just fine.

The Lunatics then set off for the Outworld system, but when they arrived they saw what looked like a huge battle going on.

Captain DD: I knew we couldn't trust these Outworld scum. From the moment we got there, they were ready for war.

Cadet: What are you talking about?! Things were going great till you brought up how Emperor Shou Kahn looks in his skull helmet!

Captain DD: how was I supposed to know a 10 foot tall guy with red eyes, a skull helmet, with a bunch of slave girls with bruises on them, that carried a 20 ton war hammer had anger issues. If anyone is to blame it's you for not reminding me to mind my manners.

Cadet: I did!

Captain DD: See, you even said you did, so this is your fault now shut up and keep firing.

A loud boom echoed through the ship as the lights went out.

Captain DD: What was that?

Cadet: That was the power core being hit, by one of the fire balls the emperor's Shadow priest are throwing at us.

Just then an extermination squad boarded the ship. Meanwhile back on the Lunatics ship the team now geared up for a rescue readied to board as well.

Ace: okay, lunatics time to jet!


	3. Chapter 3

Duck meets his ancestor Ch3

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen and any other creatures, this is chapter 3! So far we have seen the lunatics and crossed over to the Duck Dodgers universe where we met Daffy. We probably won't meet any of the other Looney Tunes this chapter, but I assure you all we will get there and for now we continue where we left off and you know this means war! Read and Review please, it feels great to know people are reading.

Cadet: Captain! The Outworlders are boarding the ship!

DD: Calm down Cadet, I'm shore they're not so taught.

Just then, a huge monster stepped in about 12 feet tall with 4 arms and the muscles of a body builder!

Captain Duck Dodgers (Daffy) spoke nervously in a whimpering voice.

DD: Cadet, What is that thing?

Cadet: That's a shokan. They're the emperor's personal gladiators, he sends them when he wants someone torn apart.

Daffy looked at the creature with fear, but thanks to his over whelming ego, Dodgers managed to suck it up and faced the shokan with his blaster in hand and said.

DD: Lesson bubb, I am…

As Dodgers noticed the full height of the creature, he lost his since of heroics and stuttered and managed to say one thing, (mother) as the shokan looked at him with an evil glow in his eyes. After a second, the 4 armed monster took a deep breath and then unleash a blazing inferno from its mouth. The flames caused the duck to jump and shout.

DD: Hot!hot!hot!

The shokan chuckled as he watched the duck run around the ship as his fire scorched his tail feathers.

As this was happening one of the emperor's extermination squads boarded the ship ready to tear the 2 apart with their axes, maces, and swords, but before they could do so, the Lunatics burst in with Ace saying.

Ace: What's up docs.

With that the Lunatics launched their attack with Ace doing a cool spin kick in one's face witch prompted 3 others to swing their weapons at him, but his guardian strike sword cut clean threw the weapons leaving their owners speechless, as Ace Knocked them out one by one. While this was happening the other Lunatics attacked the rest of the extermination squad Lexi and Duck attacking with her brain blast and his eggs, Slam throwing them around with his tornado spin, Tech throwing tons of metal at them, and Rev getting them with a little foot work. As, they fought the Cadet managed to fire a cool tazer thing that shocked 10 guys at once and Dodgers hit one in the back of the head with a pipe and then got out some glowing nun chuck things and whipped them around like something out of a kung-fu movie. (course they ended up flying out of his hands by mistake, but luckily landing in a guy's face knocking him out cold)

It was not long before the only remaining bad guy was the four armed giant that now stood with a furious look on his face. He tried to take Ace out with 2 right hooks at once, but the team leader easily dodged his attack and landed an air kick to the creatures chest causing him to stumble backwards. The shokan easily recovered and took another swing at the rabbit, once again he dodged it, but this time when he tried to counter attack he was met with a direct hit that sent him flying to the ships walls, where he said.

Ace: I hope you know this means war.

As he recovered, Duck and Lexi launched their own attack with the same results. Tech and Rev prepared for battle, but the shokan shot out a fire ball at them, cousing them to jump out of the way leaving them open for an attack, and with that he charged at Tech catching him off guard and knocking him out. With Tech out moved on to attack Rev with punches from all 4 arms at once, but Rev easily dodged every punch he threw, saying.

Rev: Missed me, right here, try again, owe so close.

After a few seconds, the shokan got tired just gave him a kick to the stomach while Rev was ready to dodge another punch, sending him to the ground. Seeing his comrades beaten Slam spun up into a tornado and preceded to pumble the shokan, throwing him against walls slamming him against the floor, witch worked until, the monster grabbed him with his lower arms and preceded to bash the devil in the face repeatedly with his upper arms and then through him aside.

Slam tried to get up, but stumbled to the floor with birds flying around his face. After recovering Ace, Lexi, and Duck focused their power on him all at once, leaving him on his back. He tried to get back up, but Ace gave him one last blast from his sword finishing him off.


	4. Chapter 4

Duck meets his ancestor Ch4

A/N: This is chapter 4 folks. In this chapter our heroes get transported to the time of their ancestors.

After the fight, The Lunatics looked to Captain Dodgers (Daffy Duck) not sure what to expect. Then out of the blue the now famous "space hero" said.

DD: Okay, who are all of you suppose to be?

They all looked at him with a disappointed look on there faces, Then Ace said.

Ace: We're the Lunatics.

DD: So, you're all crazy.

They all gave him a look that said, what are you stupid?! Then the Cadet Spoke and said,

Cadet: Captain those are the Lunatics, they're that group of super heroes that saved the world from the Optomotus guy.

The captain then in an agitated voice said.

DD: Owe great, a bunch of glory hogging super heroes came to out stage me, well you can get back to where ever it is you all came from, because Captain Duck Dodgers does not need saving.

Ace had an annoyed look on his face when he said, to his team.

Ace: Yep, this is definitely Duck's ancestor.

Duck gave his leader a scolding look for this ready to say something, but just then they all felt a powerful presence enter the ship and watched as a black cloud of smoke formed behind the captain, who said.

DD: What are you all looking at?

Just after he spoke, the black cloud materialized into a man in a black leather coat and long black hair. The man then grabbed the Duck from behind and throw him to where the Lunatics stood. The group prepared for a fight as, the man began to wave his hands in the air and spoke words no one could understand. A reddish portal with a black center and lightning around it, began to form behind the man. A now awaken Tech E. Coyote said.

Tech: Stop him! He's trying to open a portal in space and time!

The Lunatics, the Cadet, and even Duck Dodgers himself all charged the man, who easily dodged all of their attacks and used some kind of magical force to throw them aside. Before, they could launch another attack the portal began to suck them all in, as the man vanished just as sudden as he appeared. The group tried to escape, but it was in vain the mysterious portal kept sucking them in one by one till only Tech, Rev, and the Cadet, remained. With quick thinking by Tech, he managed to use his magnetic powers to bend the metal of the ship, creating a shield to save the 3 of them.

As the portal finally vanished, Rev began to panic.

Rev: Owe no, Owe no, what do we do, what do we do, the team is gone how are we going to get them back? Just how?

Tech: Rev.

Rev: What are we going to tell Zadalvia.

Tech: Rev.

Rev: What!? Sorry Zadalvia, the rest of the team was just sucked up and….

At that moment Tech simply grabbed his beak and said.

Tech: Rev calm down. We'll never figure this out is you keep panicking. Ok.

The Cadet sighed and said.

Cadet: Good luck captain, I hope your alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Duck meets his ancestor Ch5

A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter, but I had other stories and other excuses for not getting back to this story sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Looney Tunes or the Lunatics.

Daffy (Duck Dodgers) and the Lunatics all landed in what looked like a forest. After about an hour they finally came 2.

Duck: Where the hell are we?

Duck said, rubbing his head.

Ace managed to come to his feet.

Ace: Lunatics assemble.

They all got up still barley able to stand after going through the portal.

Lexi: I fill cold, but I burning up inside.

Ace: Okay first things first. We have to figure out where we are, then we need to find out how….. Wait a minute. Where's the heroic space Duck?

They all looked around, before realizing he was gone. Meanwhile, Daffy looked around the forest, before he stumbled upon an old wooden sign covered in moss. He stood nervously in front of it noticing something really familiar about it. He managed to slowly tear of the moss and saw the faded letter of the Duck season sign with the word rabbit nailed over Duck.

Daffy: It can't be. It justh can't! This sign must be over 300 years old!

Daffy grabbed a fairly big rock off the ground and stated to smash the sign to pieces.

Using her super hearing, Lexi heard the captain's shouts and the rock smashing into the wood of the sign.

Lexi: Guys I think I know where he is.

She said, as she got up and ran, with her team mates following. When they finally found him, he was still throwing around pieces of wood. He threw one last piece further into the wood, before falling to the ground with a loud sigh.

The team stood there not sure what to say, until Ace said.

Ace: Well…. What's up Doc.

Daffy immediately jumped up and asked.

Daffy: What did you justh say, rabbit?!

Surprised by the captain reaction, he said.  
Ace: What are doing?

Daffy manage shrug off the familiarity in what the rabbit just said, and spoke.

Daffy: Nothing, what the hell do you want?

Still surprised on the duck's odd behavior, Ace manage to ask.

Ace: Captain Dodgers, Don't you think we should try to figure out where we are?

Daffy: I know where we are. Earth anywhere between 1939 and 2003. I recognize this good for nothing place anywhere.

Ace: You got all that from smashing some wood?

Daffy looked at the rabbit and said in a frustrated voice.

Daffy: No, I got all that from the sign; I just smashed into some wood.

He turned to the spot the sign once sat.

Ace looked at him and said.

Ace: Okay, what was it with the sign?

Daffy turned to him.

Daffy: Nothing now shut up Bugsth and let me think.

Ace: Bugs? Who's Bugs?

Daffy: What?

Ace: You just called me Bugs, who is he?

Daffy: No one. Now shut up and let me think.

He got up and walked off, while the Lunatics exchanged confused looks.


End file.
